


Apocalyptic Hosts

by Speen



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse, Brung Back From Death, Illnesses, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Suicide, Testing - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speen/pseuds/Speen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Zombie Apocalypse story of Ouran High School Host Club. I was scanning threw the Zombie stories on this anime and decided  there weren't enough of them. Most were stupid 'cause the person either didn't know how to spell or they didn't know how to write a actual story. </p><p>So, I decided to write how I would think they'd die in the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start Of Our  Hell

Renge skipped down the sidewalk excitedly, she was going to buy roses for her Kyo-bear! And he was going to LOVE them! Renge rounded the corner and bumped into a strange man. This guy looked dead. His face was covered in blood, he was staggering with cloudy eyes and his intestines were hanging out of ripped holes in his shirt. Renge was shocked. How was he still a? He was losing so much blood. "Sir?" She called worriedly. "A....Are you ok? What happened here?" The man growled and shot him hand out wildly, as if he was going to slap her. But he didn't. He had cut her face with his nails though. That was enough for Renge to turn and hightail out of that alley as quick as possible, forgetting her flowers in an instant...

The Hosts had noticed Renge had become ill after her encounter with the mad man. She hadn't shown up randomly in two full days. Sure they'd seen her in school but she didn't stay after, which was really strange since she'd never missed a day before. The hosts were all eventually getting worried about her. Haruhi suggested they buy her flowers as a get well gift, and check to see how shes doing. Everyone agreed, though some more reluctant than others.

Haruhi walked into a common florist shop and looked at the first flower she saw, she had a lot to do today so she wanted to make the trip quick. "Well it's pretty, so....why not?" Haruhi payed and left with a bouquet of Alyssums.

Tamaki burst into a high class florist shop and scanned the area for the perfect flower. He saw a beautiful pink rose sitting in the sunlight and knew it was the one. "Oh! The beauty of the rose! A way to find out your true colors! Renge will absolutely love this gift!" Tamaki danced out of the shop with his bouquet of pink roses. He also grabbed her a box of variety chocolates.

Kyoya walked into the florist shop, grabbed three Daisy's and left.

Honey was amazed at the amounts of different flowers. Mori and himself had decided to go together to a nearby florist shop on their way home. "Takashi!" Honey yelled, smiling brightly. "I don't know which flower is best for Renge-Chan, can you help me?" Mori picked up a bouquet of Lily's and handed them to his cousin.  
"How about these, Mitskuni?" Honey smiled brighter.  
"Yes, yes! Those are great!" Mori grabbed a few Violets as he went buy and paid for both bouquets.

Kaoru left while Hikaru was sleeping. Why? He wasn't sure. He just felt like he should have for some reason. He referred it instantly, as he felt very paranoid almost immediately. He didn't turn back though. He couldn't, something wasn't letting him. Kaoru walked the dark streets of Japan until he stopped in front of his local florist shop. Kaoru's feeling of paranoia became worse. He couldn't stand to be out any longer and ran to the register with some Jasmine's. Kaoru almost threw up upon seeing the cashier. The man was hunched over the counter. His skin was a sickly grey and covered in moldy green blotches, an eye dangling from it's socket. Maggots and cockroaches devouring the poor worker. He was clearly dead. Kaoru screamed and ran the hell out of the store without paying, not turning back. That was the first time he's ever shop lifted and it wouldn't be the last. Kaoru didn't sleep that night.

Hikaru awoke the next day to Kaoru clinging to his arm.  
"Hm? What's wrong Kao?" He asked, shaking the boy. Kaoru just stared at the ceiling with wide, traumatized golden eyes. Hikaru finally calmed him down 3 hours later, an hour before school started. Hikaru was a bit upset that Kaoru wouldn't tell him what caused his brake down, but got over it. "Shit!" Hikaru hissed upon seeing the time, "I still haven't gotten Renge flowers!" Kaoru tensed immediately and shook his head,  
"N-no! I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you don't get her any! If you really want to I'll give you half of mine!" Kaoru rushed out, getting ready to split his flowers.  
"Aw, I don't want you to waist your pretty flowers on me! The shops just around the corner, I'll make it quick." Hikaru threw his school jacket on over his dress shirt and tied his tie so he wouldn't have to later. "Do you want to come?" Kaoru wanted to say no, he didn't want to see that thing ever again, but...he couldn't let Hikaru go alone like he had so against his better judgement he said,  
"Yeah Hikaru! Of course I'll go!"  
"Great, let's go!"  
The twins arrived in five minutes on foot.  
"Ooh!" Hikaru spotted a bouquet of Iris's as soon as he entered. "Kaoru, can you get those for me?" Kaoru scoffed,  
"Why can't you get it?" Hikaru pointed to the Chrysanthemums.  
"I'm allergic, remember?" Kaoru sighed and picked the bouquet of Iris's out of the forest of Chrysanthemums and handed them to his brother, a towel wrapped around the stems. Kaoru however stayed a good distance from the counter, though close enough to help Hikaru if needed. "Oi! Kaoru! Nobody's here!" He suddenly heard Hikaru yell back to him.  
'What...'  
"Oh what a shame, let's leave now!" Kaoru gestured for Hikaru to leave with him. Hikaru gives him a questioning look but doesn't argue. He does leave a couple ¥ on the counter before they leave though, not noticing the desperate woman me who stole it.

~*Time Skip*~

After school the host club goes straight to Renges house to visit her. The hosts give her, her gifts one by one and she happily accepts them. "Thank you so mu-" Renge cuts herself off with a gross cough that leads to her throwing up into the small trash can beside her bed. "ch for stopping by. It makes me really happy to know you care." Tamaki smiles charmingly and kissed her greyish hand.  
"Anything to make a princess happy." Renge slaps him weakly and growled.  
"Not you, Phoney." Tamaki immediately goes to his sulk corner and crys. Renge coughs again and let's out a gurgle, blood dripping down her chin. Seven different cries fill the air immediately after.  
"Oh god!"  
"What the fuck!"  
"Renge!"  
"Renge-Chan!"  
"Holy crap!"  
"Mommy do something!"  
"I have a secretary phoned, the ambulance should be here soon. But, they told me to tell everyone to get away from her, she can't bite or scratch you. They've had this happen a lot recently and none of the cases turned out will. Keep away." Renge thrashed on the bed violently, screaming. More blood flew from her mouth. Honey cried and hid his face in a shocked Mori's leg. Tamaki ran and grabbed Haruhi, he bring her back to the corner and comforted her even as fear filled his veins. Hikaru kept filling the air with constant profanity. And Kaoru stood where he was, feeling as though he was witnessing deja vu, as Kyoya kept talking to his Police force.

Everyone stopped upon hearing a low moan.

"Renge...?" Haruhi whimpered, staring at the completely still female. The moan was heard again, and not long after, Renge shot up into a sitting position. Kaoru grabbed a vase that was on her bedside table and broke in over her head, he threw the drew open and threw things out, looking for something sharp. He found a pocket knife and flipped it open, ready to attack if needed. "Damn Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled "Chill the fuck out, she's just laying there!"  
"You never know when or if she'll attack, laying down or not." 

Paramedics burst in at the moment and pushed everyone aside, the head paramedic took a syringe and jammed it into Renges arm. "Sorry kids, but your friend is gone, she'll be taken to the ER." They loaded her onto a stretcher and pushed her away. Only one left behind to explain. "About a week ago, we discovered a new type of rabies, that basically turns you into a zombie. It's spreading fast, and had already infected nearly 300,000 citizens all over the world. Scientists everywhere are trying to figure out what caused this phenomenon by testing on the people who have already been turned. Hopefully in the future a cure will be found. You kids need to get some place safe and stay there for a while." 

Suddenly the only thing anyone could think of was one question.

'Is this the end?'


	2. Finding Supplies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is packing up, getting ready for a 12 day trip to Betsukai for shelter.

"What do we do?" Kaoru whispered, watching the ambulance leave. 

"We stay alive, that's what." Hikaru sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this is happening." The redhead looked over at the others and put his hands in his pockets. "Have any ideas on where to go? Because we obviously can't stay here, in the city of all places." Tamaki sat up straight and moved Haruhi into a more comfortable position on his lap.

"How about we listen to the news for a bit, see if they've have any ideas. Like a shelter for everyone?" He ran a hand threw his hair and bit his lip. "It's better than rushing were masses of people are, you heard the parametic, those things are everywhere, crowded places aren't safe." Mori nodded and tightened his grip on Honey. 

"We need to think logically." Haruhi looked up from Tamaki's chest.

"Renge has a TV in here." She spike shakily, point to the huge flat screen on the other side of the room. "Why don't we check out the news read quick before heading out?" Kaoru, who was next to the remote, picked it up from the beside table and switched the TV on. He skimmed threw the many, many channels until he came across the news channel he and his mother sometimes watched at night. Kaoru turned up the volume.

"Thank you Janice.  
Recently, many citizens from all over the world are catching the newest disease. This disease may seem like rabies, but it's deadlier and much more contagious. We're here with Kendra from America who first discovered this horrible zombie like illness. Kendra, how did you first discover this disease?"

"Well, My best friend was acting strange. She was doing things I've never seen her do, and eating things I know she'd never eat." Kendra began to tear up and sniffle. "After about a two days of this strange behavior she began to bleed from the mouth constantly, I brung her to the doctors only to discover she had died about 3 hours before. Whatever was happening to her was a mystery. Later that day she was pronounced alive. I went to see her but...she wasn't moving or responding well to my talking and waving." Kendra was sobbing now, unable to keep her tears back any longer. "A couple minutes later she was suddenly really active, thrashing and trying to bite me. She didn't. The doctors killed her and put her in a lab to find out more about this disease. I wish this wasn't how things turned out."

"Thank you for your story Kendra, everyone appreciates it. Stay Strong.  
Continuing our interview is Dr. Hijinko Stykes. She has an announcement on shelters." 

"Everyone, calm down. This is what we need to hear."

"Thank you for inviting me, Mr.Khin. Citizens of Japan, please listen up. In Betsukai there is a shelter, I'm sorry it's not close to the Southern part of Japan but what we have is what we have. Please consider coming here to stay safe until me have a cure for you all. I'm sorry for your loved ones who have been killed in this gruesome time."

Kaoru turned off the TV and the room grew silent. 

"Kyoya, how far away is Betsukai from here?" Tamaki asked after some hesitation.

"19 hours by car, 12 days on foot." 

"Alright gang. Let's do this!" Tamaki moved Haruhi and gently helped her up. "We need to pack our things to the brim. We need food for days, clothes, water, a weapon, and anything else you can fit in your bags!" Tamaki rummaged threw Renge's closet, looking for something,anything. He eventually can across three climbing backpacks. "Hikaru, Kaoru search for food. Mori-Senpai, Honey-Senpai find anything that could be used as a weapon. Kyoya, search for clothes and first supplies. Haruhi and I will find other supplies."

\-----------  
Hikaru and Kaoru ventured down the stairs cautiously. 

"Alright Kao, let's check this room first." Hikaru walked along the elegant hallway, towards the big wooden door at the end. He peered into a few smaller doors that he pasted by, sending Kaoru in if he saw something worth grabbing. 

Hikaru slowly opened the door and peeked in. He saw a long, wooden table with a baby blue table cloth in the center of the room. Above it were multiple chandeliers and candles, dimly lighting the room. Other things such as counters, a stove, microwave, etc. "There!" Hikaru ran up to the gigantic fridge and yanked it open. He grabbed food that didn't really need to be fridgerated and shut the fridge. He rummaged through the pantry and grabbed anything he could, stuffing them in his shirt, he beckoned Kaoru over and told him to do the same. They ran back and forth until the food was all gone.

Once they got the food, they raided the clothes draws, grabbing coats, jackets, pants, tank tops, shorts, boots, and flip flops.

"That should last us for a while." Kaoru huffed, stuffing as much as he could into his pockets and the bag. "We have to make room for everything else, we don't have time to stop at anyone's house. The best we can do is call our homes and tell our families where were going, and hope they make it. As much as it pains me." 

"But-" Hikaru started, getting cut off by Kaoru.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry but its too risky for us! Don't you understand how serious this is? We could be killed! I want to go too, I really do but we just can't." Kaoru sobbed quietly, "We'll tell them where to go if they haven't seen the broadcast already." 

Hikaru wiped his tears and nodded. "At least were doing something to help." 

\----------

Mori had bring Honey and himself to the shed, knowing what they'd find there. 

"Mistkuni, grab what you can." 

"Okay Takashi." Honey picked up a machete that had been abandoned on the floor, right beside it was a rusty saw. Honey took that as well. Mori took machete's, a bat, knives, a nail gun, and a small pistol, all of which were found on the top shelves.

"Let's return." Honey nodded and the pair returned shortly after, adding weapons to the bags.

\---------

Kyoya knew exactly where the first aid was. He had unfortunately, but albeit usefully, been here before. Renge had drug him over her on multiple occasions just to chat or hang out. Kyoya sighed and opened the bathroom door. He grabbed a basket filled to brim with medical supplies and made his way back to Renges room. He stuffed the supplies into the bags and sat down in a chair, in the corner of the room.

\--------

"What should we grab?" Haruhi asked, looking around the house. 

"Well...your a girl right, Renge was a girl. Do you need, um...Womanly things?" Tamaki squeaked, incredibly embarrassed. Haruhi blushed slightly and smiled.

"I do. Thanks Tamaki-Senpai I totally would have forgotten!" Haruhi looked around, "let's find her bathroom, she must have pads in there." Tamaki coughed awkwardly and followed Haruhi to the bathroom. After a too long search they came across the bathroom Kyoya had just left. Haruhi opened the sink cabinet and took the packs off pads hidden inside.

"What else do we need, Senpai?" Tamaki thought for a moment. He snapped his fingers when an idea came to mind.

"How about medicine? Like aspirin, cold medicine, antibiotics, vitamins?"

"Yeah! Kyoya-Senpai has the first aid medicine but what about medicine for sickness? Let's go to the kitchen, pills should be in there." 

The pair arrived in the kitchen after another long search. Tamaki opened the first cabinet he came across and as cliche as it sounds, immediately found them. 

"Walla!" He called, grabbing them. "Let's return to the others."

So sorry I didn't upload earlier, my mom threw a family reunion party and I've been busy. Anyway hope you like it! Thanks for reading so far!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't upload earlier, my mom threw a family reunion party and I've been busy. Anyway hope you like it! Thanks for reading so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I honestly have no idea where this story will go. It will be your choice as to wether I add OC's because honestly I hate when OC's come out of nowhere in certain fanfictions, it pisses me off to be honest. If you want any other ouran Characters in this, I'll take it into consideration and see how I can add them into the story.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope this helps;
> 
> "Oh god" Kaoru
> 
> "What the fuck!" Hikaru
> 
> "Renge!" Mori
> 
> "Renge-Chan!" Honey
> 
> "Holy Crap!" Haruhi
> 
> "Mommy do something!" Tamaki
> 
> "I have a secretary phoned, the ambulance should be here soon. But, they told me to tell everyone to get away from her, she can't bite or scratch you. They've had this happen a lot recently and none of the cases turned out will. Keep away." Kyoya


End file.
